


A Town Isn't a Town Without a Bookstore

by wafflesandpancakes



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Books, Bookstores, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, I think it qualifies as that lol, Like a shit ton of books, M/M, Pining, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflesandpancakes/pseuds/wafflesandpancakes
Summary: "Owning a bookstore - not something many people dream of, but for Lando, it’s the best decision he has ever made."orLando owns a bookstore, and after it has helped his best friend with falling in love, the store now helps its owner with his love life.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/George Russell, Alexander Albon/Lando Norris/George Russell, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 14
Kudos: 111





	A Town Isn't a Town Without a Bookstore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Landoaitken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Landoaitken/gifts).



> For Anni, the best friend in the world, the kindest person I know, and a person I don't want to live without anymore. You know I love you, and I am so excited to finally see you again
> 
> In other news, I finally got my ass up and finished this A MONTH TOO LATE.

Owning a bookstore - not something many people dream of, but for Lando, it’s the best decision he has ever made. He’s his own boss, and while he’s not earning the world, it’s enough to survive and even go on holiday for a few days a year (mostly in the English countryside, but it’s still something). And, first and foremost, he can talk about what he loves, he can delve into the lives of both fictional and really existing people, he can discover places most people won’t ever know about - It’s magical, really. What’s magical too is seeing the eyes of people light up when they find the book they’ve been looking for, when children convince their parents to buy them the next part of a series they love. It always reminds him of his own childhood, the excitement when a new Hunger Games book had been published (he’s too young to have experienced the publication of the Harry Potter books, which he loves too), and he could read it in a matter of maybe a week or two. And if there’s one thing he loves doing, it’s spreading the same kind of happiness he experienced so many years ago.

In fact, he has his nose buried inside the newest addition to the Hunger Games series - “The Ballad of Songbirds and Snakes” - when the doorbell chimes, signaling him that a new customer has arrived. A smile spreads across his face, growing even bigger when he sees who has entered his store. He jumps up and runs over, throwing himself into the other’s arms.

“Max!”

Max laughs and hugs him close, dumbing his bag on the floor beforehand. They stand like that for a solid minute before Lando lets go of him again, dragging him behind the counter.

“Sit down! Do you want something to drink? I still have some tea left.”

“A tea would be nice indeed, thank you.”

The Dutch flops down onto the second chair Lando has behind the counter (such en _ counters _ are fairly normal, and he likes to drink some tea with friends in between customers), and he removes his coat, running his hand through his wet hair.

“I’ve been gone for a month and the weather is still as bad as when I left.”

Lando returns with two cups of steaming tea, placing one in front of Max while holding his own in his hands as he sits down too.

“We’ve actually had some sunny days in the meantime. Also, I’ve told you many times before to always have an umbrella with you.”

“You’re so British, I can’t,” Max grins and takes a sip from his tea. “Now, fill me in, what did I miss while I was gone.”

“Unimportant, how was your holiday?”

“Lando, nothing’s unimportant if it’s about you, okay? But it was great. You know how excited Dan is when we go to Australia, and it was so nice meeting most of his family again.”

Lando can see the love in Max’ eyes, and he’s happy that his best friend is happy. He has had his concerns in the beginning, but that’s what best friends are for, being concerned about each other’s happiness and trying to keep them from getting hurt. And after so many crushes and relationships that had a bad ending, he finally thinks that Max has found a guy that makes him happy. A guy that deserves Max, the genuine soul he has grown to love like a brother.

“But you’re going to stay here for the next semester, right?”

Max nods, putting the teacup down. To say that he hasn’t missed him would be a lie, Lando has been feeling pretty lonely while his best friend has traveled to his boyfriend’s home for a while, and therefore it feels good to know that he will stay for at least a few months. The perks of living together with a university student.

“Yeah, I mean, Dan keeps traveling the world, so we wouldn’t be able to see each other that often anyway. And London is my home. Also, I would miss my roommate and his bookstore a great deal.”

The Brit feels his cheeks heat up and he rolls his eyes, busying himself with taking a long sip from his tea, the beverage nearly cool. When has he made it? Probably too long ago.

“I fucking hope so, Verstappen, since it was his bookstore who introduced you to your god-like boyfriend.”

The other shrugs and smiles, leaning back in the chair.

“Must be a heavenly place, this shop, huh? Attracting god-like future boyfriends, being led by an angel.”

If he hasn’t been flushing before, he certainly is now, trying to hide his face and ignoring Max’ smug look.

“You spend too much time with your boyfriend.”

“As you said: It’s your fault that I’ve met him.”

-

It’s an average day in the bookshop, and Lando doesn’t think anything special will happen. It’s a bookstore, what should happen? A dragon burning down the store? Thieves demanding all his money? He sells books, he’s not a bank, does he look like he has got money? All in all, he expects nothing from the day, maybe some university students on the look-out for their textbooks, some elderly women looking for new romance books, or some people who are into specific stuff and who know that Lando can get anything they want.

So it comes to no surprise that Max stumbles into the bookstore around noon, quickly walking to the counter, slamming his hands onto the dark wood.

“I need your help.”

“Good day to you too, Max, how can I help you?”, he smiles sweetly, looking up from his book.

“Do you have any books on ancient Greece and ancient Rome? Please? I need them!”

Lando gets up with a sigh and starts to walk through the store, followed by a slightly fidgety Max. With a smirk he slows his steps, taking an eternity to arrive at the destined bookshelf, and he’s sure that Max wants to kill him by now.

“Forgot another assignment?”

“...Maybe.”

The Dutch takes the books with a bashful smile, his cheeks flushed red. It’s typical, doing everything last minute because he was focused on another project before. Lando’s so used to it that he often checks Max’ calendar just to figure out which books to keep ready for him. And he gets it, always being top of the class, always being the best, always giving 100% and more, but he also knows that it takes a toll on Max, the stress and the competition keeping his body in full working mode every hour every day. He wants nothing more than someone to take Max’ mind off of things, but it’s hard and every boy before has broken his heart. Got his hopes up, only to shatter them again.

“When does it need to be finished?”

“In uh- maybe three days?”

Lando sighs and massages his temple, giving Max a slightly annoyed look. But hey, they have already worked with less. They can and will do it and Max will get a good grade. As always. They’re a good team and they have experience.

“Okay, you go sit behind the counter and start reading these books, and I’ll look on the internet. Can you send me your exact assignment?”

Max nods and they start to work in silence, Lando sending Max important articles or other academic works related to his assignment from time to time. It’s like always, and before they know it, it’s dark outside and Lando knows that he has to close the store soon, take Max home, make dinner while Max keeps working, but at the same time… They’re still here, Max is focused on his work… A few minutes more won’t hurt. Maybe they can even order in and spend their evening at the store. It’s not like it would be the first time, and some other students appreciate it when he keeps the store open longer, especially if they desperately need a special book for the next day.

And he’s proven to be correct as a man stumbles into the store at a time where it’s normally closed already, looking bashfully at the two men behind the counter. He has dark, unruly curls and a matching dark beard, and his brown eyes look like they’re normally kind, if he isn’t looking around nervously as he does now. Max doesn’t look up, too focused on his work in front of him, but Lando flashes him a bright smile.

“Good evening, how can I help you?”

“I… would like to ask if you’ve got a copy of “The Roman Revolution” by Ronald Syme?”

Lando turns to the computer and types the name into the system, the electronic device quickly telling him that there should be some copies left at the shop. He throws a quick glance over at the history section, but he has filled it up the day before, and he can’t remember having put it there.

“I should have it in stock, I just have to take a quick look in the back. I’ll be right back.”

As he turns to go into the storeroom, he can see Max’ star-struck look at the man on the other side of the counter. Lando bites his lip and thinks quickly, before giving the man on the other side a sweet smile, pointing at the university student next to him.

“Odd question, but you seem to be interested in ancient history, and… my friend here needs his help with his assignment, so maybe you could help him? Only if you want to of course.”

Max stares at him and signals him discreetly that, no, it’s a bad idea, but the man grins and looks at the Dutch.

“I mean, I have to say thank you for not closing on time…”

And as Lando leaves to fetch the books for him, he can hear the two other men start a lively discussion about ancient Rome and its culture.

-

That evening, he had taken both Max and Dan home, and they had stayed up all night, finishing Max’ assignment in one go - what did they expect, they had brought an archaeologist student on his way to his Ph.D. into their flat. And their lives. Because it had been obvious that Max had fallen for Dan that evening, and when he had told Lando a few days after that Dan had asked him out on a date, the younger one had known that they were going to last forever. Even though Dan traveled the world. Even though Max was more into gaming than going out. Even though Dan was older and social stigma weighed on their shoulders. They made it, and every time Max talks about Dan, Lando sees his eyes light up, and he knows that they will conquer everything they will encounter. He’s the guy Max deserves, but Dan also knows that Lando will end his life if he hurts Max.

“Yeah, maybe it’s my fault.”

He gives him a crooked smile and takes his cup, wanting to take a sip, when the bell at the front door rings, and two young men enter the store, holding hands. Lando feels his face flush, and he nearly drops his cup if it wasn’t for Max taking it from him. The two men walk over and the light-haired one gives them a smirk and eyes Max up and down, while the dark-haired one rolls his eyes and smiles at Lando.

“Hey, we uhm… We wanted to ask if you’ve got new books for us? Like, if you could recommend some?”

The other man finally looks away from Max before giving his boyfriend a little shove, grinning.

“Alex here read your last recommendation in what, half a day?”

“I’m sorry, George, but Crabwalk was really good! No wonder Germans like reading Günther Grass.”

“I think most Germans our age aren’t a fan of him, but I have something for you, though,” Lando chuckles, still a bit nervous, but he leaves his place from behind the counter and leads them through the store. He stops in front of the historical section, pulling out a book with a dark blue cover. “Salt to the Sea by Ruta Sepetys. You know how Crabwalk was partly about the Wilhelm Gustloff? So this is a fictional novel centered around three refugees from Prussia, but it’s set on the Gustloff. You will like it.”

He hands the book to Alex, so smiles brightly, letting go of his boyfriend’s hand to take it into both hands. Meanwhile, George catches his attention, and he has been thinking about a specific book he wanted to recommend to him since the first time they have met. He grabs his sleeve, gently coaxing him to follow him.

“Here.”

George looks at the cover, a smile on his lips as he takes in the pink-ish cover, the bold letters, and the two figures leaning against the title. When he looks up again, Lando sees the awe in his eyes.

“I- I wanted to read it for a while but never got around to buying it, how did you know?”

If the red color has disappeared again, it’s back now, and it takes him a few seconds to catch up, to think about what the other has just said. He quickly shakes his head before looking at him.

“I guess it was intuition.”

Alex comes to hug his boyfriend from behind, and Lando has to turn away when he kisses him on his cheeks. It’s not like he doesn’t like seeing it, he’s used to seeing Max and Dan make out, but something inside him turns when he sees these two sharing public signs of affection, his cheeks heating up even more.

Max has witnessed the whole encounter, so as soon as the couple has left the store, he is all over him, trying to get as much information out of him as possible, looking at him with puppy eyes.

“Lando, please tell me. It’s obvious you have a crush on both of them.”

“I don’t have a crush on them!”

“Mate, you do. And they have on you, clearly.”

The younger one shakes his head and drinks the rest of his tea before bringing both cups to the back again, preparing for closing the shop down.

“They’re a happy couple, Max. And even if I would have a crush on them - and they would be up for a three-way relationship, have you looked at them? Why would they choose someone like… me?”

Max comes up behind him as he sorts something out in the store window, hugging him from behind and resting his chin on his shoulder. They stare at each other through the glass, their nearly not-recognizable mirror-selfs looking back at them as it continues to rain on the other side, the whole world dark and wet. Max sighs and tightens his hug.

“You’re beautiful. You deserve love, you deserve it more than you think.”

“But why didn’t they love me? Why didn’t all the guys before reciprocate my feelings?”

“They were idiots. They didn’t see what a beautiful person you are, how much you have to offer.”

“And what makes you so sure that those two like me?”

“The look on George’s face when you handed him the book. They’ve fallen. Hard.” Max slowly lets go of Lando, taking a step back so he can finish his work. “Also, he looked at me as if I would be a threat to him.”

The Brit looks at his friend with a raised eyebrow, not commenting on it. Max talks bullshit like that all the time, reads too much into situations, and so on. It’s normal for him, and Lando doesn’t want to get his hopes up, but he decides not to say anything about it anymore. Maybe because his heart hopes that Max is right this one time.

-

It’s a week into Max’ holiday with Dan when George and Alex turn up at his store for the first time. They enter the store quite early, so early that Lando hasn’t thought that anyone would come in at that point, and he turns around in shock as someone taps his shoulder. His face flushes when he looks into the face of not one but two handsome strangers, swallowing hard before putting on a nice smile for them. The customer is king, and a king needs to be treated with grace and happiness - or something like that. So he smiles friendly and stands up straight, dusting his hands on his pants.

“Hey, what can I help you with?”

The dark-haired one of them smiles back at him and pulls out a piece of paper from his pocket.

“I need a book called Ruby Red?”

Lando is the kind of guy who categorizes his books not only in the computer system but in his head, and he knows that he has held the book in his hands in the last time, but he makes his way to the computer to be sure, and to find out where he stored it, too. The two men follow him, and something about them reminds him of the two guys in the book he’s currently reading in his breaks. They have something… rich and royal to them.

“Is it for you or for a friend?”

He types in the name and quickly finds the book, walking over to the right shelf.

“It is for a friend.”

“Yeah, as if,” the blonde guy chimes in, giving Lando an angelic smile. “A friend of ours recommended it but sadly didn’t have the English version at home.”

“George! Don’t expose me!”

“Mate, he’s working here, not for your future employer. Unless you want to use your vet degree to work in a bookstore. Also, anyone can read any book they like.”

Lando tilts his head.

“What’s so bad about working at a bookstore?”

He tries not to laugh when the color disappears from George’s face, but he can’t keep it together when he tries to stutter an excuse. The smallest one of the three makes his way to the cash register and types in the book.

“Do you need more books?”

“Nah, we’re good, I think.”

The dark-haired man just shakes his head at George, who still tries to apologize in any form, until Lando cuts him off.

“Hey, calm down. It’s fine. Now, if you would give me my money, I need to keep this shop running somehow.”

It’s really George who gives him the money (even though the other man tries to protest against it, being hushed by a “sh, babe, let me treat you”), and it’s also George who watches him as he packs the book into a paper bag.

“You own this store? You’re… young.”

“Yeah, studied at university at first but dropped out after a while. I’ve… always liked books, and I worked at a bookstore when I was in high school, so I thought… why not give it a try. And students need books, so that’s what I rely mostly on.”

The other nods before extending his hand over the counter.

“I’m George and that’s Alex. Both people of those you profit off.”

Lando laughs and takes his hand, shaking it.

“I’m Lando. Thank you for providing my living.”

They come back every week from then on, at least once, sometimes even twice or three times. Either for books for their university work or for their time off. They talk about their lives from time to time, dropping a few pieces of information here and there, and Lando would lie if he said he wasn’t crushing on them, even though they have made clear that they’re a couple and very much in love. He still looks at them every time with heat pooling in his stomach, making him all jittery and nervous around them. And he knows he’s doomed and his behavior is masochistic, but it’s all worth it when he sees both of them smile at him because that’s the most beautiful thing for him at the end of the day.

-

Lando enjoys the fact that Max is back at home. Mostly because it means that the flat isn’t empty when he comes home from work, that his “Honey, I’m home!” is finally answered with a “Dinner’s on the stove” again (yes, he liked cooking, but it was way more relaxing when someone was home earlier and able to cook so he didn’t have to after a long day of work). That he gets a hug when he needs it, that he can cuddle with someone when playing FIFA. It has something homely to it, and he feels no shame when he calls Max his home wife (he can’t really call him his work wife, thank you very much).

A week after Max has met George and Alex for the first time, they sit in that exact position on the couch, Lando tucked safely beneath Max’ arm, resting against his chest, the PlayStation controller in their hands. The rest of their dinner - Chinese take-out as neither of them had the time or were willing to cook - was standing on the small table in front of the couch, and Lando hit Max lightly in the rips as he noticed the Dutch’s feet on the table.

“No feet on the table, where are your manners?”

Max huffs but follows his friend’s wish, taking his feet off the table while scoring a goal on him.

“Happy now?”

“No! You scored!”

He pouts, burying his face in Max’ hoodie as the game ends. The Dutch doesn’t move to start a new round, the cheering of the fans becoming some kind of odd background music as he brushes through Lando’s soft curls. The other lets out a soft sigh, cuddling closer and closing his eyes. He feels safe in Max’ arm because he knows that no one - even though they are in their own, private flat - would ever dare to come close to Max if they had bad intentions.

“By the way, I invited some friends over for Saturday. Just for some rounds of FIFA.”

“Maaax, do we really need to? Do I need to be there? Why here?”

Max laughs, ruffling through the other’s hair.

“Mate, you need to socialize a bit more.”

“I own a bookshop! I socialize every day!”

“Still, they’re coming here and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

“I hate you,” he pouts, trying to move away from Max, but he pulls him in closer again.

“Nah, you love me.”

Turns out he doesn’t want to change anything about it as Saturday rolls around. He has to stay late that evening, which means he has to text Max his Pizza preference before finally being able to run home through the rain that has decided to turn upright as he’s about to leave. It results in him being completely drenched once he enters his flat, water drops falling from his hair onto the floor, his clothes clinging to his body, his hands shaking from the cold.

“Oh my god, Lando, are you okay?!”

He freezes as he hears the voice, swallowing hard. Well, great. He looks like a fucking mess and one of his crushes is he- Wait, why the fuck is George even here? Lando raises his gaze and meets George’s, the other Brit staring at him in something like disbelief. The younger Brit notices how he wants to come closer as he’s pushed away by Max, who wraps his best friend in a huge, fluffy pillow.

“Take a hot shower, I’ll put some dry clothes out for you and make you some tea.”

He’s gently guided into the bathroom, where he instantly turns to Max, a bit of anger fuming inside of him.

“What are they doing here?!”, he hisses, running a hand through his wet hair. “You said friends!”

“Hey, hey, hey. Alex started at the coffee shop I work at, and I thought it would be nice… They like you, Lando.”

“My god, you won’t ever learn to stick to your own love life, huh?”

Lando opens the door for him and pushes him out, quickly locking the door from the inside. He doesn’t want to talk to Max anymore, he needs to settle his thoughts and not think about that Alex and George have seen him like this, drenched from head to toe. Embarrassing. Fuck.

He proceeds to nearly drowning himself in the shower (he’s wet already so who cares how much longer he’s getting soaked more) before realizing that, since he locked Max out, he doesn’t have any dry clothes in the bathroom and if Max hasn’t put them directly in front of the bathroom door, he would need to walk at least a bit into the living room, if not completely through it to reach his bedroom. Half-naked. With his two crushes in said living room. The day truly can’t get any worse.

When he opens the bathroom door (slowly, of course, in case either Alex or George would’ve been nearby), he can’t contain the small, relieved sigh that leaves his lips. Max has put the clothes on the floor. His roommate is apparently good for something from time to time. Once dressed in the clothes - one of Max’ hoodies and a pair of sweatpants, he walks back into the living room, letting himself fall down on top of Max, who only puts his arms around him and continues playing against Alex, who’s leaning against George. Lando smiles as he feels Max press a kiss into his hair while ultimately kicking Alex’ ass.

“Well, we didn’t expect you two living together,” George breaks the silence after Max’ celebratory shout, having taken the gamepad from his boyfriend.

“Oh, George, there’s a lot you don’t know… Especially about Lando.”

“MAX! For fuck’s sake, shut up!”

The youngest one buries his face in his hands, ignoring the laughter coming from his best friend. Neither of them sees the death glare George sends them, which is broken by Alex more or less gently pressing his elbow into his side, mumbling something into his ear. Meanwhile, Max has tried to pry Lando’s hands away from his face but is stopped by his phone, some kind of obnoxious music filling the room. The Dutch rolls his eyes with a smile and pushes Lando off, resulting in him hitting the floor, grabbing his mobile phone.

“Sorry, I have to take that one.” He gives Lando a sugary sweet smile as he walks away “Dan. You know.”

“Hey! Don’t you dare how phone sex now! We have guests!”

Lando climbs back onto the couch, giggling as he earns a raised middle finger before the door to Max’ room falls shut. Acting as if nothing has happened, he grabs the abandoned gamepad.

“So, who am I playing against?”

“I guess me since George is thinking about mu-”

Alex is stopped by a hand on his mouth, George shaking his head with a bit of a forced smile.

“Yeah, he plays against you.”

They start the game, and to no one’s surprise, Max doesn’t return for quite some time. Lando notices that George is growing somewhat restless, but he decides against questioning anything, especially when Alex scores another goal against him.

“Uhm, Lando..? Who is that Dan guy?”

Lando pauses the game and looks up, tilting his head slightly.

“Dan? Oh, he’s Max’ boyfriend.”

“Max’ boyfriend… Ah…”

He continues to study the Brit, how his features tense for a second, and in the corner of his eye, he can see how even Alex seems to think about something. A smirk sneaks onto his lips as the other two slowly seem to understand what that means, their faces lighting up in understanding, though they’re trying to look as neutral as possible.

“Did you think that Max and I were in a relationship?” The other two blush and try to look away, causing Lando to laugh. “Hey, no worries, you’re not the first people to think that. Isn’t it the ultimate goal of best friends to be mistaken for a couple?”

George smiles tentatively and scratches the back of his head, clearly uncomfortable.

“Yeah, same… But then I started dating my best friend so…”

Alex gives Lando a rather smug smile as he cuddles closer to George, who slips an arm around his waist. Something odd spreads inside Lando’s stomach, something like jealousy and the want to swap positions with Alex. Or sit in between them. Or just to be closer to them in general.

“Anyway, down for a round until Max has finished using his right hand?”

Of course, Lando is down for another round. Who would say no to George and Alex?

-

They figure out that they work well as a team fairly quickly. They indulge in different multiplayer games, ranging from racing to co-operative games, either playing from home or meeting at their respective flats. It’s surprisingly easy to settle into some kind of rhythm, Alex and George still stopping by the bookstore, either finding Lando alone or helping Max study, or Lando and George visit Max and Alex at the coffee shop they work at. It feels good, it feels normal, it feels as if they’ve been doing this for an eternity and more. Even Dan fits into their weird squad whenever he’s in town. And as their friendship progresses, the seasons change, late summer changes into autumn (which Lando loves, not only because of the general aesthetic of owning a bookstore and the golden autumn light and tea and everything, but also because George and Alex look fucking good in their woolen coats.), and before they know, the rain slowly starts to shift over to become snow.

It’s one of those days where the sun isn’t seen for long and the rain isn’t truly rain but also not snow, when Lando opens the apartment door for Alex and George, both of them wearing multiple layers beneath their thick coats, cheeks, and noses rosy from the coldness outside. He lets them inside, an old yet somehow also new ritual, taking their coats from them and hanging them while they peel layer after layer off of their bodies.

“Max isn’t home yet, the manager forced him to stay longer. Again.”

Alex snorts and walks over to the couch, letting himself fall onto it with a sigh.

“Don’t mention that coffee shop from hell ever again, please. I had to stay two hours longer last time.  _ Two hours _ ! I had to study!”

“Yeah, but come on, you both like Romain. And you brought these nice cupcakes home that evening, so there was something positive about it.”

Lando watches the two other men as they banter away, George making himself a home and grabbing three beers out of the fridge before slinging an arm around Lando. Casually. There aren’t any feelings involved. At least that’s what Lando thinks, George and Alex have a happy relationship. They don’t need an odd bookstore owner.

“So, what are we three beautiful lads doing until Mr. Ricciardo shows up?”

“Did you just call Max Mr. Ricciardo?”

Lando lifts an eyebrow, and George grins, gently guiding him over to the couch.

“Yeah, you don’t think Dan took Max for no reason to Monaco, do you? We both know Monaco is his favorite city in the world. And the whole ‘Surprise trip, babe!’ thing? He proposed to him, 100%”

“Max would’ve told us. Or at least me.”

He falls down next to Alex, not fully realizing that he ends up sitting between the couple, their thighs touching. Max would have told him. He wouldn’t have stayed silent. A proposal is something huge.

“Nah, I’m with George on that one. Max was glowing when they came back.”

“He didn’t get engaged without telling me. We’re best friends!”

“Maybe he wanted to keep it a secret to get used to it, you know? Anyway, we’ll find out for sure when he tells us.”

“ _ If _ he tells us. He’s not engaged.”

George raises an eyebrow but doesn’t carry on with the discussion, instead taking the tv remote.

“How about we watch some Netflix until Max comes home?”

They agree on some kind of romantic comedy, but it’s not as if Lando can concentrate on the show in any way, shape, or form. He’s trapped in between his two crushes, he can feel the warmth of their bodies, and it’s driving him crazy. Especially when George’s hand lands on his thigh at some point, drawing small circles on it, while Alex puts an arm around him, his hand resting on George’s shoulder, his forearm touching Lando’s neck. It’s nearly too much for him, his senses being overwhelmed, when he hears Alex’ voice, quietly, carefully, whispering his name, causing him to look up into the other’s dark eyes. He knows George is watching them, he can feel the other’s eyes burning holes into his back, but it doesn’t matter, all that matters is Alex and how he comes closer, his free hand gently finding its place on his cheek. There’s one last glance where their eyes lock, then Alex’ lips are on his, slowly moving, coaxing him, encouraging him. Lando melts away in his arms but luckily George is behind him, arms wrapping around his waist, his back against his chest. He takes a deep breath once Alex lets him go, and he desperately tries to ignore the butterflies in his stomach, when George presses a few gentle kisses on his neck before somehow capturing his lips, stealing his breath once more. Meanwhile, Alex’ fingers are dancing across his collarbone, setting the skin on fire.

“Did anyone tell you how pretty you are, Lando?”

He blushes and buries his head in Alex’ shoulder. It’s not like no one has ever said it to him before, he’s grown up, he’s an adult, and he’s definitely not a virgin anymore, but the way in which Alex says it sends shivers down his spine. He can hear and feel George laugh behind him, nibbling on his ear.

“You are really pretty, Lando. And hot. Alex had to keep me from jumping you way too often.”

Alex makes a sound as if he wants to object but stops when he hears Lando’s needy whimper.

“Seems as if he wouldn’t mind if you did…”

“Alex, baby, get him into his bedroom. I’m going to text Max not to come home. I want to ravish him.”

And, if Lando’s honest, he wouldn’t mind if both of them did.

-

Needless to say, Lando has had a hard time walking after their night, but when he opens the bookstore the next morning, there’s a huge grin on his face. To no one’s surprise, Max arrives at the shop in the afternoon after his lectures, a huge hickey on his neck (so he stayed at Dan’s, what a surprise), but nothing compared to the marks Lando has on his thighs.

“So, what happened yesterday?”

He lets himself fall on the chair behind the counter, looking at his best friend.

“I won’t give you details, bitch. But we had some fun.”

“Mate, George literally texted me, and I quote: ‘Going to fuck Lando, probably the whole night, don’t come home or I’ll behead you’. Was it good at least?”

The younger one only smirks and walks away (as gracefully as possible), starting to sort some books. He can hear Max laugh behind him, and he knows that he’s rolling his eyes, being genuinely happy for his friend.

“I told you! They have a fucking huge crush on you!”

Lando alternates between denying their crush once more or saying “That’s not the only huge thing about them”, when the door opens and two people step inside, a bit sheepishly glancing around the room. He feels his cheeks heat up but he smiles at them, putting down the last few books in his hands.

“What can I help you with?”

Both of them seem to question why they even showed up, George worrying his lip while Alex glances around the room nervously, never looking directly at Lando.

“We, uhm…”, the Thai starts, grounding himself with taking a deep breath, before gathering some courage. “We wanted to ask if you’re free for dinner tonight? There’s this nice restaurant we always wanted to try and… and…”

Lando smiles at them and runs a hand through his hair, chuckling.

“I would love to go on a date with you.”

They stare at him in disbelief which quickly turns into huge grins, nodding quickly.

“We’ll get you after Alex’ shift then..?”

“Sure, you know where I live.”

They wave as they leave, and Max just looks at him with a smug smile, leaning back in his chair.

“The Seven Husbands of Evelyn Hugo? More like The Two Husbands of Lando Norris.”

Lando lifts an eyebrow and looks at his best friend, putting his hands on his hips.

“Says the person who fucked off with their boyfriend to Monaco for a spontaneous trip and comes back engaged and doesn’t tell his best friend. What do you say for your defense?”

He watches how Max’ eyes grow big, satisfaction spreading through his body with a bit of anger mixed in. So George and Alex were right.

“We- He didn’t propose to me!”

“Liars go to hell.”

“You do know I’m gay, right?”

“I don’t care, stop fucking around and tell the truth, you brat.”

“Okay, maybe he proposed…”

“Max Emilian Verstappen!”

His life will clearly never become boring with that guy as his best friend - and the two handsome men he’s dating.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a piece of fiction and does not reflect reality
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated c:
> 
> my tumblr is @waffelvandoorne!


End file.
